Monokuma Kids
|height=120 cm 124 cm |participated=Demon Hunting |fates= |status=Unknown |affiliation=Warriors of Hope |previous_affiliation= |game debut=''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls'' |anime debut=''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc #01 |manga debut=''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls (manga)'' }} The Monokuma Kids (モノクマキッズ Monokuma Kidzu) are a group of various unnamed children that wear Monokuma helmets. They both help and hinder the participates in Demon Hunting featured in Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls. Appearance The kids wear similar masks and clothing, and it seems impossible to tell them apart. Personality Monokuma Kids are mostly silent and speak very little, usually only to each other. They usually just sing and giggle, or cry if hurt and afraid. In general, they appear less dangerous (or at least, not as directly dangerous) as the Monokuma robots and they're easily frightened, but they do cause chaos and mischief in various ways and do horrible things like playing with the bodies. As they're not very physically strong nor durable, they usually attack adults with the help of Monokuma robots, other machines and explosives. History ''Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls The Monokuma Kids were originally ordinary children living in Towa City. The Warriors of Hope killed their parents, as they believed that the children needed to be freed from them. They later attack Towa City's adults by ordering the Monokuma robots. At first, their motives are a mystery, as they seem to both hinder and assist the protagonists (Komaru Naegi and Toko Fukawa), as well as punish the Warriors of Hope if they fail. It's eventually revealed that they're mind-controlled through their masks by Monaca Towa, though they do seem to retain some of their own emotions. Though they take orders from the other Warriors and their Servant, they're truly loyal only to Monaca and turn against the other kids if Monaca does. It's also revealed that their masks contain explosives which would set off if the controller for the Monokuma robots was broken. In the end, the Monokuma Kids survive, but they remain brainwashed. Some of them are seen assisting and building a Monokuma for Monaca, who has decided to become the successor of Junko Enoshima. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School Monokuma Kids only appear during a flashback and they do not appear to be active anymore in current time. Only Monokumas are seen serving Monaca and there is no Monokuma Kids anywhere nor any mention of them, implying that something happened to them during the time-skip. It is possible that the adults managed to help them with Future Foundation's technology or possibly Monaca even let them free after she lost her motivation. Trivia * The Monokuma Kids make a cameo appearance in ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc as they watch Nagito Komaeda, acting as the Servant, give himself up to the Warriors of Hope. Navigation ru:Дети-Монокумы Category:Danganronpa Another Episode Characters Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Status Unknown Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male Category:Female